Of Things Unsaid and Unexplained
by PenTheWillows
Summary: Meet Poppy and Aly. Two very different girls with one thing in common. What is it, you might ask? Well, that's for me to know, and you to find out. *DISCONTINUED (for now, at least)*
1. Chapter 1: Calliope

**A/N: **So, this is just an idea I had. This is just the test chapter, but if I get some good feedback, then I'll post another chapter (which will probably quite a bit shorter). Enjoy. :)

* * *

><p><span>Calliope - An Introduction to Change<span>

For as long as I can remember, my family's been essentially playing a game of international hide-and-seek. We've never stayed in one city for more than a year. I switch schools a lot. Having been the new kid a grand total of twelve times, you would think that the idea of finally settling down in one place would make me ecstatic. But it didn't, not really. Because I knew it wouldn't last. Good things never last for me. Still, when I received an acceptance letter from the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic on the first morning in our latest stop – a quaint little house in the general vicinity of Nice, France – my mind couldn't stop racing at the possibility of having a semi-permanent residence.

Beauxbatons was great. We'd lived in a few French-speaking countries before, so there was only a small language barrier. The food was an acquired taste, but I was just happy to be somewhere that I would be able to acquire such a taste. The other female students were generally a bit too girly for me to be friends with, but I did end up meeting some really cool girls. And let's not even get started on the boys, yeah? Two words – drool worthy.

Beauxbatons was my home for five years. Every summer, I would return to my family, and we'd switch houses again. But we stayed in or near France, and I'd return to Beauxbatons when the school year resumed. This was the longest I had stayed in one place in my whole life. Never had I been happier. But, I'd apparently done something to piss Karma off, for when I returned home for the summer after my fifth year, my mother had some tragic news.

"Poppy, we're moving," she blurts as soon as I arrived in our flat. I flick a few scarce ashes out of my curly, dirty-blonde hair. Years ago, traveling by Floo would have left me in a much more disheveled state. But elegant Floo travel is just another eccentric part of the Beauxbatons curriculum.

"I know, Maman. We move every year." I shrug as if it wasn't really a big deal. Which it wasn't. Not anymore. Besides, I'd only be at the new house for a few weeks before the new school year began. Moving didn't really affect me anymore.

"We're moving to England," Maman adds. I don't care that I've taken five years of etiquette class (Beauxbatons is a big enforcer of manners); my jaw drops anyways. It's a natural reaction to life-changing news, I think. It's completely justified.

"But…Maman!" I shriek. Non, non, non. This could not be happening. She could not be doing this to me! "But what about Beauxbatons?"

"You'll be attending my alma mater, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," she replies nonchalantly. As if I was complaining about continuing my magical education, as opposed to me complaining about being ripped away from the best thing in my life! This might be the teen 'angst' talking, but I swear that woman never understands me.

"Maman, this is not fair! I finally settle down somewhere, and you want me to pack up and move again? Just like I've been doing my whole life! Why can't we stay put? What are we running from?"

"All in good time, Poppy," she tries to assure me, but I will have none of it. They've been force-feeding me lies and deception for a long time. I'm very tired of it.

"Tell me!" I demand indignantly, "This has affected me for fifteen years, and it's time for you to tell me what's going on!"

"I will not have you speaking to me like that, young lady," Maman's voice gets low, and I can practically cut through the – metaphorical – cloud of her anger. "I am your mother, and you will listen to what I tell you. Now is not the time for you to learn what is going on, and you will respect my decision. Go to your room, and stay there till supper."

I huff as I begin to – in a decidedly unladylike manner – stomp up the stairs. "Oh, and I would start packing if I were you, dear," Maman adds in a sickly sweet voice. This is not going to turn out well.

"And why would that be?" I use the same sickly sweet tone. Turn-about is fair play in this 'war'. Or so I think. But I've been wrong about quite a few things today, haven't I?

"Because we move tomorrow." Once again, my mother has beaten me. I need to start paying better attention to my instincts. I knew this permanency was too good to be true.

* * *

><p>I don't pack when I reach my room. All of my things – those which didn't go to Beauxbatons with me – are still boxed from our move to this house. I choose to sit at my desk, where I pull a piece of stationary, a pot of purple ink, and a quill out of various drawers. I have to write a letter to my best friends. Luckily, I only have to write one letter. The three of them are all staying at Marie's house. I was supposed to join them after the move, but that now seems unlikely.<p>

"Dear Marie, Isa, and Nettie,

There has been a change in plans. I will not be able to join you all in a few days.

My mother has informed me that we are moving to England. Not only that, but I will not be at Beauxbatons next year. I will, instead, be forced to attend Hogwarts. Yes, Isa, I did argue, but she has made up her mind. I will miss you all dearly. We must write each other, and perhaps we will be able to get together for Noël. Know that you three have made my years at Beauxbatons the happiest of my life. Thank you for being my best friends.

All my love,

Poppy"

I sigh as I seal the letter. Beauxbatons is the only place I have ever considered as home. To be forced to leave it, and my only friends, behind is a heart-breaking experience. And England will be so much different! I will have to speak English all day, every day. And the terminology of British English will almost certainly be different from that of American English (the last country I spoke English in). The only people that I will know at Hogwarts are my younger twin half-brothers, Christopher and Andrew. I will be alone!

My thoughts are disrupted by a soft rap on the door. I call for them to come in as I open my owl's cage. I take great pride in Enyala. She is a beautiful Spotted owl, and was given to me by my three friends for my thirteenth birthday. She will by my only friend in the bleak U.K.

"Poppy, you know that we're not trying to hurt you, don't you?" asks a male voice as I transfer Enyala from her cage to the window ledge. That woulod be my stepfather, Jonathan. He's very nice, and the only father I have ever known. But he's always acted as more of a friend than a father. I've never asked him, but I believe it has something to do with the fact that my father left Maman and I when I was just days old.

I only answer when I have tied the letter to Enyala's leg and have sent her on her way. That gives me enough time to gather my thoughts. I lean back, my hands on the windowsill as support, as I speak. "I do know that, but Maman is so frustrating at times! I would like to understand why we're always moving, but she refuses to tell me. Perhaps I would not be as spiteful if I knew that she has a good reason. Until I can find out, I will be as angry as I please."

Jonathan smiles at that. "I promise that you will find out someday soon. How about I take you shopping when we get to England, as an apology?" He always know what to say. I don't know how he's so good at it. But that's okay. It's one of the few things that I'm comfortable with not understanding.

"That sounds wonderful. Thank you." I'm smiling for the first time since I returned. It's nice.

Before he leaves, he hands me a stack of twenty-Euro notes and he tells me that dinner will be ready in two hours. My smile grows. I have just enough time to do some shopping. A new country and a new school needs new clothes, after all.

* * *

><p>The move goes smoothly. All of our boxes were shrunken and stacked in another box. Jonathan went through first, carrying the box. He was followed by the – oddly excited – twins. Then went Maman, and finally me. I'm tempted to Floo to Marie's house instead, out of protest, but the others have my things, so that's not the best idea. I sigh before throwing a handful of Floo powder into the fire, declaring my new address, and stepping into the green flames.<p>

The new house is nothing special. It's an average two-level, with three bedrooms (the twins always share), two loos (one for the adults and one for the teens), and other normal house stuff. As I step into the new living room, I'm handed my shrunken boxes and told that I get first pick of the bedrooms. Just to antagonize Maman, I pick what is clearly the master room. She owes me.

When Jonathan comes to unshrink my boxes, he informs me that I have a lot to do in the next two weeks (Beauxbatons' school year starts and ends later than that of Hogwarts, so my summer break is very short this year). Unlike Beauxbatons, Hogwarts has the students take their end of their fifth year. So I will have to take these exams, choose my classes, get sorted into a house (whatever that means), go shopping for my school equipment, and register my wand with the British Ministry of Magic. And here I was hoping to actually relax this (brief) summer.

* * *

><p>The Beauxbatons palace is grand, without a doubt. But the Hogwarts castle is on an entirely different scale. It's an assorted plethora of towers surrounding a huge main building, which has to have at least five floors. While Beauxbatons is white marble and daffodils, Hogwarts is brown granite and weeping willows. It's gloomy in a majestic sort of way.<p>

The Headmistress, an aged woman called Professor McGonagall, meets my family at the front gates two days after the move. As we begin the long walk up to the castle, she explains what will happen. "The first thing is to get the three of them Sorted," she explains to Maman and Jonathan, who nod as if they know what she means, "Then we'll quickly get the boys signed up for classes, and they'll be on their way."

Then she turns to me. "Calliope, you'll have to stay here overnight, to get your O.W.L.s done in a timely manner." I nod even though I have no idea what she's talking about. I'm getting the feeling that I should get used to it, for now at least. I definitely don't like it, though.


	2. Chapter 2: Calypso

**A/N: **So, it's 3:30 A.M. I have a headache, I spent most of the day at the county fair, my computer has a virus, and I should be asleep. So what do I do? Update the fic I swore I wouldn't update till I got five reviews. (By the way, I'm updating via my bro's computer.) Luckily, the chapter was already written, so I didn't have to put any thought into it. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Calypso - A Meeting of Mockery<span>

My morning goes from decent to bad as I step into the manor's library. I'm hoping to find a book that I need for my Arithmancy assignment. Arithmancy isn't a hard class for me, but I had put off doing my summer work until two days before I left for school. I do this every time, and then I always promise that next time will be different. I really need to get some better habits.

It's only half-past eight, and I figure that most of the house is asleep. Of course, I forget that Devlin Cavan is staying with us while his parents went to Fiji – or maybe it's Guam this year – for their anniversary. I also forget that my stepsister Milena would like nothing more than to jump Devlin's bones. Right there is another one of my bad habits: forgetfulness. Maybe I should look into therapy.

Anyways, I walk into the library in my pajamas. No big deal, right? Except Devlin is sitting at a table near the entrance, facing the door, a book covering most of his face as he tries to read. And Milena is sitting across from him, also holding a book up, but I know – without even seeing her face – that she's paying more attention to Devlin than the book. Oh! But I forget the most important part of this (horrible) situation. The pajamas I wore to sleep last night happen to be a purple satin camisole and a pair of purple satin boyshorts. Both of which reveal more skin than I usually show, especially to my stepbrother's best mate.

The door clicks shut before I can even think to race back to my room and change into more suitable attire. I'm not looking at Devlin, but I know he's lifted his eyes from his book and is looking at me over Milena's shoulder. Then, I'm not kidding, the stupid prat whistles! A wolf-whistle, no less! The nerve of him! (And now I sound like a conservative old bat. I really should listen to my mates more often.)

Milena turns and glares at me. It's not as if I'm interrupting anything, honestly! She's been trying for two years now, but she needs to accept the fact that he's not interested in her. From what I've seen, she's not his type at all. But, as usual, her stubbornness has gotten the best of her. She's straight on the road to heartbreak, and doesn't even realize it. I'd be more sympathetic, though, if she wasn't such a raging bitch.

"Looking good, Aly," Devlin jests. I stick my tongue out at him. Yes, because I'm the epitome of maturity. I mean, look up 'maturity' in the dictionary, and you'll see a picture of me. As you can see, sarcasm is just one of my many, many talents. Along with yodeling and fire-swallowing. Oh, it's good to be me (sometimes).

"What are you doing here?" I ask snottily. If you ask me, it's a pretty good imitation of Milena when she runs into a Hufflepuff or anyone younger than a fourth year. Again, the girl is a raging bitch. Thank Merlin we were sorted into different Houses. I can barely stand living with her for three months at a time, let alone year-round.

"Probably the same thing as you. Doing my summer assignments at the last minute." Yeah, Devlin and I have known each other for a long time. It doesn't hurt that we're in the same House at Hogwarts. So, it's safe to say that Devlin knows quite a bit about my habits and quirks. Of course, it's also safe to say that that knowledge comes back to bite me in the arse every once in a while.

"You always do your assignments in the first week," I remind him. It's true, he does. He may be considered one of the fittest blokes at Hogwarts, but he's a nerd at heart, just like the rest of us Ravenclaws. I personally consider it to be one of our most endearing traits. (Not really.)

"Yeah. But I've been here since the beginning of break, and, I hate to say it, but your house isn't exactly the ideal working environment. Especially since someone," he winks at me, "keeps trying to seduce me." I know exactly what he means, and it takes an extreme amount of control for me to not start cracking up.

"You're such a slag, Calypso," Milena sniffs, giving me 'the stink eye'. "It's so obvious that you're trying to get Devlin, but he's way out of your league. Darling, just give up now and save yourself the embarrassment." That girl is such a hypocrite! (And obviously not the brightest Slytherin.) If I was anyone else, I would've punched her in the face. But I am a pacifist (and was raised to be a lady), so that goes against my morals. But I can make her look like a complete berk. Subtly and dramatically, of course.

"Oh, Milena, you're right! I've been foolish! There is no way that Devlin Alistair Cavan would ever want to be with a half-blood like me! Not when he's clearly in love with you! Oh, I've been so blind!" It might have been a bit over-the-top, but I hope it's good enough to fool her. Just to ensure that she believes me, I cover my face with my hands and pretend to sob.

"There, there," Milena pretends to comfort me as she rubs my back, "It's not your fault. Everyone makes mistakes now and then." I peek between my fingers to see her flash a smile at Devlin. "Except for me, but we can hardly expect a half-blood like you to be a perfect as a pure-blood like me." Another trait to add to her list of horrible traits: she is one of the most conceited girls at Hogwarts.

She returns to 'comforting' me, obviously trying to make a good impression on Devlin. She gets pretty into it, murmuring – what she clearly believes to be – soothing words to me. So she doesn't notice me peeking through my fingers again, this time to look at Devlin's expression. He's smirking, and his shoulders are shaking. A few tears are running down his face as he silently laughs. This just proves that, not only is Devlin one of the fittest blokes at school (according to the other girls, not me), but he's also one of the smartest. Not that I'd ever tell him either of those things. Can't have him getting a swelled head, can I?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please review? That's the only encouragement I get for writing fics (seeing as my bro thinks fanfics are lame, and my parents don't really understand).


	3. Chapter 3: Calypso

**A/N: **Here's the third chapter, darlings. :) I can post them quicker than normal, since I'm handwriting the chapters in my free time, and then typing then when the computer is available (my computer has a virus, so I'm using my brother's). I'm either finishing chapter 4, or starting chapter 5 (I can't decide if I like how I've ended chapter 4). This chapter and chapter 4 are written in Calypso's POV, and chapter 5 should (most likely) be in Calliope's POV. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Calypso - Trains and Tomfoolery<span>

Upon arriving at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, via the barrier, I'm greeted with the sight of my stepbrother practically sucking the face off of some random. Not what I want to see first thing in the morning. Devlin comes through behind me. I can't see him, but I'm sure he's smirking as he chuckles. And for some reason, the idea makes me shiver.

"Oi, Seb, get a room!" Before I know what's going on, Devlin grabs my hand and pulls me away quickly. He's grinning when we stop, about twenty yards away. Sebastian's looking around for the source of the heckling, but I don't care. I'm glaring at Devlin, my hands on my hips. I'm trying my hardest to not think about the bolt of electricity that went through me the moment our skin made contact.

"What the bloody hell was that?" I ask. He's still grinning, and it's infectious. Damn him and my apparent inability to stay mad at him.

"I don't know. It just seemed like fun."

I'm no longer mad, but he doesn't necessarily know that. So I cross my arms over my chest, scowl, and give a fake huff. "Well, it wasn't fun for me. I'd appreciate it if you didn't do it again."

He pouts, and I resist the urge to giggle. (No, I don't! What am I saying? I'm not a fan girl!) "You're no fun, love. Live a little."

"First of all, I'm fun! I just prefer to not get randomly dragged places," I inform him, "And secondly, I'm not your 'love'. What gives you the right to call me that?" So maybe I can still be angry with him. Good to know.

"Well, everyone has the same nickname for you: Aly. I've decided that I have to have a unique nickname for you. Your middle name is 'Aphrodite', who is the Greek goddess of love and beauty. Thus, I named you 'love'."

I hate to say it, but his explanation makes my insides want to melt. He wants to give me a special nickname! But I can't show my elation. I'm supposed to be pissed. "Fine. Give me a 'unique' nickname if you want. But not 'love'."

He's about to speak again, but he's interrupted by the shrill whistle of the Hogwarts Express. It's time to board. "See you later. Have fun with my brother and his latest girl," I remark as I put my trunk on board. I turn around to smirk at Devlin, but he's already gone. Sighing, I step aboard just a minute before the train departs.

It takes me a few minutes, but I eventually find my compartment. I say my compartment because it's where my friends are sitting. I don't claim to be a girly-girl, but I squeal when I see them. (Hey, I haven't seen them since the end of last year, so I believe that I have some rights.)

"Nikki! Roxie!" They look up and grin as I pull my trunk inside. Only then do I notice the compartment's other two occupants. "Jamie! Freddie!"

Here's something you should know: the Weasley family is gigantic. This generation alone has twelve cousins (including the Potter children). Then there are the six uncles and five aunts (once again including the Potters). Plus, the oldest cousin, Victoire Weasley, got married to Teddy Lupin two summers ago; the second- and third-oldest cousins, Molly and Lucy Weasley, are engaged to Lysander and Lorcan Scamander, respectively.

I know all of this because my two best friends are Dominique 'Nikki' Weasley and Roxanne 'Roxie' Weasley, both of whom share my Ravenclaw dorm. 'Jamie' is James Potter, and 'Freddie' is Fred Weasley II, Roxie's fraternal twin brother. I'm friends with James and Fred, but we don't talk as much since they're both in Gryffindor.

James pauses his discussion with Fred long enough to lift my trunks onto one of the overhead racks, protesting my use of the name 'Jamie'. I give him an incoherent answer as I flop down next to Roxanne, and he returns to his magazine and Fred. My two best friends are still grinning. Now I'm worried. "What's up, guys?"

"We saw Devlin Cavan pulling you away earlier!" Dominique whispers excitedly.

"He stayed at your house this summer. Did something happen?" Roxanne inquires. She's not as excited as Dominique, but she's still pretty excited.

Blushing, I recap the library incident for them, as well as the scene just minutes before. By the end, they're giggling, and Dominique blurts, "He's totally flirting with you!" This causes James and Fred to look up hurriedly. Oh dear. Of course they're going to get involved.

"Who was flirting with who?" That's James going into over-protective mode.

"Devlin Cavan was flirting with our little Aly!" Dominique's beaming.

"Prove it," Fred orders, only slightly joking. He's protective, too, though not quite as much as James. Even though I'm sure that Devlin's not flirting with me, I still feel sorry for him if he ever hits on one of the Weasley girls (or the one Potter girl, which is unlikely since she's only fourteen). James and Fred are scary when angry.

So Nikki and Roxie retell the story. All the while, my blush becomes more furious. I can't gauge Fred and James' reactions, due to their faces both being emotionless. By the end, though, I can see a small smirk on Fred. And then he wolf-whistles. Twice in three days? I think that's my new record.

"Who knew our little tomboy wears such skimpy nightwear?" James teases. And yes, I do smack him.

"Just keep that image in your head, Jamie dear," I quip. My four friends look bemused, causing me to chuckle before continuing. "Because, as much as I'm sure you'd like to, you'll never see the real thing."

"Who said it'll ever leave my head?" James japes (I hope, at least, because he'll never be more to me than a brother-figure) as he wiggles his eyebrows.

Nikki's the one to hit him this time. "James! Don't be a pervert!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Remember: a reviewed author is a happy author. Happy author = writing author. If I get at least four reviews, I'll post the next chapter tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4: Calypso

**A/N: **So, I know I wanted to have a total of ten reviews by the time I posted this chapter, but I couldn't wait! Confession time: Today was the first time that I've seen Harry Potter 7 Part 2. When it premiered, I was away, and nobody managed to take me until today. Almost started bawling in the middle of the theater. That's why I'm updating - today's my 'Harry Potter Obsession' day.

* * *

><p><span>Calypso - Sorting Shockers<span>

The rest of the train ride is boring. Well, not boring per say, but nothing notable happens. We arrive at Hogsmeade Station and wave at Charlie Weasley (the Gamekeeper, as well as the uncle to my four traveling companions). Before joining my friends in a carriage, I scan the mass of first years, hoping to see Tatia. Sadly, my search turns up fruitless, so I sigh before joining my mates.

Having spent the whole trip together thus far, we five have nothing else to say. Luckily, the carriages have no top, so we spend the ride looking around. No matter how many times I see it, Hogwarts always manages to take my breath away. It's built in such a way that it's clear that it was built with magic. It always seems to be radiating power, and to me it screams 'home'.

The Great Hall is almost vibrating for all of the chattering going on as we await the arrival of the new firsties. In that time, I manage to catch up with Kim Davies and Felicity Young (my other two dorm-mates). Just when I'm about to start talking to Louis, Dominique's younger brother, the doors open and Professor Longbottom leads the first years inside. Most of them are looking around in awe, but some of them look scared almost out of their skulls. (The first time I ever walked into this room, my expression was a combination of the two.

Professor Longbottom stops the first years at the end of the tables on either side of the aisle (these two tables are Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff). Then he goes behind the head table, returning with a four-legged stool, upon which he places a very old wizard's hat. You can hear the shuffling and shifting as everyone (excluding the uneducated firstie) leans forward to hear the Sorting Hat's song.

_"There are many types of chapeau  
><em>_As there are many types of cat  
><em>_There are berets, fedoras, sombreros  
>But only one Sorting Hat!<br>__My job it is to tell you  
>Where tis you must go<br>What House it is that you will fit  
>Only I will know.<br>It is my sworn duty  
>Has been for many a year<br>Never yet have I placed one wrong  
>So you have naught to fear!<br>Mayhap for you, Gryffindor is your home  
>If bravery is your call<br>If daring and nerve are in your heart  
>Gryffindor's where you'll stand tall.<br>Or consider the den of Hufflepuff  
>Home of those loyal to the end<br>Should you become close to a 'Puff  
>You'll never <span>find<span> a truer friend.  
>Ravenclaw is where you'll find<br>The brightest of the bunch  
>If ever you have a problem<br>A Ravenclaw might have a hunch.  
>A bad reputation Slytherin might have<br>But it's always safe to say  
>That in the world of Slytherin<br>The cunning have their day.  
>Now it's time, I find<br>To place me on your heads  
>To find out where it is you belong<br>Where you'll make your beds."_

Applause abounds as the song is finished. I'm never sure if we're applauding in appreciation of the song, or because it's another year without the Hat singing a 'doomsday prophecy' as he did several times in the years of Harry Potter. Either way, it's still applause.

The clapping dwindles, and Professor Longbottom steps forward. As in all of my years, he's holding a parchment roll. This roll lists, in alphabetical order by last name, all of the incoming first years. I've always found it slightly interesting.

"When I call your name, you will put on the Hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," he explains before calling, "Abrahms, Isaiah!" Isaiah ends up in Hufflepuff.

"Addams, Persephone!" The dark-haired girl is the first of the new Slytherins. Then comes Tiffany Boyle (Hufflepuff), and Connor Burke (Hufflepuff). Alysa Carpenter and Alice Chang are the first new Ravenclaws. I tune it out for a while, thinking about everything and nothing, barely registering that Aislinn and Nolan Finnigan become Gryffindors while their brother Gavin becomes a Ravenclaw. I only really pay attention when I hear "Layne, Tatiana!"

I'm excited as my adorable little half-sister bounces up to the stool. Only Tatia could be confident about standing in front of the entire school, everyone watching as pretty much her entire Hogwarts fate is decided. She's up there for a few minutes, longer than anyone else. It must be difficult for the Sorting Hat to place her, since half of our family (Papa, the step-witch Daphne, and Milena) is or has been in Slytherin, while the other half (Sebastian and I) is in Ravenclaw. I just hope that she is put into Ravenclaw; Slytherin is too cutthroat a place for an innocent, diminutive girl like her.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

My jaw drops. A little ways down the table, I can see Seb's jaw drop as well. And, I'm sure if I could see Milena right now, her mouth is open, too. Never in the history of the Layne or Greengrass (Daphne's maiden name) families has anyone ever been Sorted into Gryffindor. Ravenclaws have been few and far between (Slytherin being the norm), but still have been present. It almost would have been better for her to be in Hufflepuff, though it's a mockery of a House in the eyes of many a Pureblood clan.

Everyone just sort of sits there, not exactly sure of what to do. But Tatia isn't even sad as she heads to the Gryffindor table; if anything, she's smirking. Professor Longbottom is the one to break the silence, with his declaration of "Malfoy, Katerina!" (She joins her older brother Scorpius in Gryffindor, much to the displeasure of her older - Ravenclaw - sister, Anastasia.)

The rest of the Sorting goes fine. When all of the firsties have been Sorted, and Professor Longbottom has closed the list scroll, we're all eagerly awaiting the appearance of dinner, as we do every year. But this year has already had a few deviations, so another one is thrown in. Instead of dinner appearing to fill our growling stomaches, Professor McGonagall - our Headmistress - rises and begins to speak.

"I am sure that you are all eager to begin eating, but I must first make an announcement," she declares. Her declaration is met by a resounding chorus of sighs, but she waves it off. "I would like to announce that, this year, we will be joined by three transfer students from Beauxbatons," everyone perks up at this, "First, we have two fourth-years, both of whom will be joining Gryffindor. Their names are Christopher and Andrew Robertson."

At this, the doors open, and in stroll two boys. They are identical, and anyone with an ounce of smarts can tell that they are twins. They have brown hair, look to be only a few inches shorter than me, and are sporting identical grins. There is polite clapping throughout the Hall, but the Gryffindors are cheering madly.

When they (eventually) quiet down, McGonagall continues. "Our other transfer student is a sixth-year, and will be joining Ravenclaw. Her name is Calliope Robertson." The doors open again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **So, good chapter? I hope you liked the Sorting Hat song, it took me all of a trip to Dairy Queen (and eating a medium Blizzard) to write. Also, did anyone see the itty-bitty AVPM reference? Let me know if you did (or didn't) in a review. *wink wink, nudge nudge*

P.S. I pulled a few lines from Book 1, so credit to J.K. for those.


	5. Chapter 5: Calliope

**A/N: **This chapter picks up right where Chapter 4 ended, but in a different POV. I personally like this chapter. It's the first chapter in the first plot of this story. It also has some French in it (the French will be in italics), but never fear, the translations are in the A/N at the end.

* * *

><p><span>Calliope - Getting Geminated<span>

I walk into the dining hall - or the Great Hall, as Professor McGonagall introduced it to me - when the grand doors open for the second time. I am nervous, but I try to not let it show. People are clapping for me as I head to the front table, where Professor McGonagall is standing with my brothers. When I arrive, she announces that we will have guides. She says that Chris and Drew's guide will be Hugo Weasley. A heavily-freckled boy with shockingly-red hair stands up, so that is where the twins go.

"Calliope, your guide will be Calypso Layne." I casually look around, but no one is standing. "Calypso Layne." Still, no one rises. Perhaps they do not want me here. I am forced to stand there awkwardly until a girl eventually surfaces. She is tall and very pretty, with straight, mid-back-length blonde hair (with straight bangs above her eyes). I have a sneaking suspicion that this is not Calypso.

"Headmistress, she's over here. She's just not feeling particularly well."

Professor McGonagall nods. "Very well. Thank you, Miss Weasley." She turns to me. "If you'd please, Miss Robertson, go and sit by Miss Weasley, so that we may begin eating."

With a polite "Yes, Headmistress", I begin the short walk to where 'Miss Weasley' is still standing. As she sits, maintaining perfect poise the entire time, she motions to the empty seat next to her on the bench. I follow eagerly, happy to finally be out of the spotlight. Except I'm not really out of it. People are still looking at me, still pointing, still whispering. My face flushes.

"Just ignore them. By tomorrow, they'll all have something new to talk about," the blonde girl informs me, "Anyways, I'm Dominique Weasley. Welcome to Hogwarts, as well as Ravenclaw." She smiles at me as she cuts her chicken. That's when I realise that food has appeared on the table. As I begin to load my plate, Dominique 'introduces' me to some other students.

"You'll meet most of the other Ravenclaws later on in the common room," she explains conversationally, "But there are a few that I believe you should know before then." She gestures to the dark-skinned beauty across from her, who flashes me a grin before returning to her conversation with the girl next to her. "That's my cousin, Roxanne." I gape at her, my mouth open like a fish. How can they possibly be related?

Dominique laughs. "Yes, we look nothing alike. You're certainly not the first person to think that." I shut my mouth with a snap, and she laughs again. "I'll explain it to you later. We have a chart!" She then points to the girl that Roxanne is talking to. "That's one of our dorm mates, Kimberly Davies. The girl across from Kim, sitting next to me, is Felicity Young, another dorm mate. Felicity is currently dating my younger brother, Louis." I assume that Louis is the strawberry-blond boy two seats down from Dominique. She gives me a look, as if silently asking if I'm understanding all of this. My response is a nervous grin.

"On your left is another cousin, Lily." Lily is a vivacious red-head who is happily chatting with the platinum-blonde girl next to her and the brunette girl across from her. "The blonde is Anastasia Malfoy, and the brunette is Elizabeth Longbottom. They're in the same year as your brothers, so they'll share some lessons." It's good to know that I might have some people who can keep an eye on Chris and Drew.

"I feel like I'm forgetting someone," Dominique jokes. She takes a few bites of her food as Roxanne, who is now looking at us, clears her throat softly. When Dominique is paying attention, Roxanne subtly tilts her head at the empty space across from me. I look at it in confusion, and then realise that it's not actually empty. It just appears that way because the occupant is bent over, their head either between their knees or under the table. "Oh, yes. That, my dear Calliope, is our final dorm mate, as well as your Headmistress-designated guide. Calliope Robertson, meet Calypso Layne."

The girl slowly begins to straighten herself upon being named. Her head is gradually revealed, and I notice that her hair is almost the same color as mine, if only a tad bit darker. When she is sitting up, her pin-straight hair is covering her face. "Pleased to meet you," she mumbles.

Roxanne scoffs at this. "Calypso Aphrodite Layne, get your hair out of your face," she scolds, "She's going to see sooner or later, so it may as well be sooner." I prepare myself for anything. I'm expecting a scar, or a disfigurement of some sort. Something for her to be embarrassed about. Anything but what I see.

_"Enfer sanglante," _["Bloody hell,"] I whisper in shock (it is likely that some awe is also present), _"Nous sont identiques." _["We are identical."] Calypso and I scan each other. I am trying to process this, but it is not making any sense. _"_Comment est-ce possible? J'ai seulement demi-frères jumeaux, aucun sœurs. Comment est-ce que je peux avoir un jumeau?" __["How is this possible? I only have twin half-brothers, no sisters. How can I have a twin?"]

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First, I suppose that this is a good chapter for me to introduce the site. "What site?" you may ask. Well, the site for this story, of course. So far it has character pictures and all of the story chapters. Here's the link (without the spaces, of course): unsaidunexplained . yolasite . com

Also, before I finish this author's note, I'm going to beg for reviews. Please! I really like this story, and I would love to know that you guys do too. Even if it's just "I love it" or something like that, it'll make my day, I promise. Please!


	6. Chapter 6: Calliope

**A/N: **Chapter 6 picks up right where Chapter 5 left off. I don't really like this chapter, because it was hard/awkward to write, but it was a necessary evil.

* * *

><p><span>6. Calliope<span>

__"Nous espérions que vous pourriez nous dire." __["We were hoping that you could tell us."] Dominique remarks. Her apparent fluency in French doesn't even faze me at this moment. I am still in shock. I have a twin. I have a sister. Maman has been lying to me all of these years. I'm just sitting here, staring at Calypso, not eating anything. She's doing the same, except staring at me.

We stay like that for at least twenty minutes. I vaguely register Dominique waving her hand in front of my face. I do know that, after failing to wake us from our trance, Dominique sighed and began packing food into a picnic basket. Eventually, the feast is over, and students are heading to their common rooms. It is at this time that I rejoin the world.

"Come on," Dominique orders as she stands. I follow her to the grand doors, where we are met by Roxanne and Calypso.

"Are you two okay to get to the common room?" Roxanne asks Calypso and I, concern in her voice. We both nod. "Well, Nikki and I will leave you two to talk. We'll see you in the dorm later." With that, they speed-walk away. Only when they are out of sight do we begin our own trek, though at a slower pace.

"What are your parents' names?" I ask. I have to make sure that we're actually sisters - twins - and that one of us isn't just the other's doppleganger.

"I actually have my dad and a stepmother. My dad's always said that my mom ran -" Calypso explains, but I interrupt her.

"...ran-out on you two when you were just a few days old?" I guess. She looks at me with wide eyes, so I continue. "My mom says the same things, but about my dad."

After checking that we have the same birthday (we do, and I'm actually three minutes older), we tell each other about our lives up to this point. I tell her about moving around every year, my time at Beauxbatons, and being forced to leave it behind. She tells me about her previous years at Hogwarts, as well as her family (her - our - loving father Raoul, the evil stepmother Daphne, player stepbrother Sebastian, 'raging bitch' stepsister Milena, and adorable half-sister Tatiana). We both have more to say when we reach what Calypso informs me is the entrance to our common room, but we decide to stop for the night.

Calypso knocks on the door and a voice asks, "If the Knight Bus loses its tires, how many waffles does it take to shingle a house?"

"Indeterminable for two reasons. One, the two parts of the question are unrelated, so there is nothing to help figure out the answer. Also, it is impractical to shingle a house with waffles, so there is no need for an amount," Calypso replies after a minute of silence.

"A wise answer," the voice declares, and the door opens. As we walk inside, Calypso explains. "Unlike the other houses, which use a password, we have to answer a riddle to gain entrance to the common room. For the first week or so, the questions, such as the one we just encountered, are fairly odd."

She points to one of two stairwells. "The boys' dorms are over there," she says as she leads me to the other. "The girls' dorms are up here. Never try to bring a boy up here, because the stairs just turn into a slide." I nod, not sure what to say.

We walk up the stairs, past five landings, eventually stopping at the sixth. "This is our room. Since they had to squeeze in a sixth bed, it will probably be a bit cramped," she cautions before opening the door. I follow her inside, thinking that this doesn't seem cramped at all. The room is circular, with three four-poster beds on each half. Directly across from the entry door is another door. I'm hoping that it's the bathroom.

"I think the professors used an Undetectable Extension Charm," Dominique says as she walks out of the opposing door, casting a drying charm on her sopping-wet hair. Yes, it's the bathroom. She catches sight of Calypso and I. "Are you guys okay?" She smiling hopefully, so I smile back at her.

"Yes, we think that we've figured it all out," I report.

"But we're planning on asking Professor McGonagall to set up a meeting with our parents," Calypso adds.

"It's bedtime!" Roxanne cheers, coming into the room with Kimberly and Felicity behind her. Totally ignoring the fact that Dominique, Calypso and I were talking, Roxanne wraps an arm around my shoulders and drags me to one of the middle beds.

"Calli, you're between me and Dominique!" she boasts, gesturing at my trunk at the end of the bed. I giggle at her enthusiasm, but object to her nickname for me. "You can call me Poppy." Before we go to sleep, I am officially introduced to Kim and Felicity, and then Calypso and I have a quick dinner. After the lights are turned off, and I am snuggling into my new bed, I think that maybe Hogwarts won't be so bad, after all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **First, credit for the ridiculous question that the door asks goes to one of my dad's co-workers, who actually asked that one day when my dad was at work.

So, the topic on everyone's (okay, maybe just my) mind. Reviews. I've actually had quite a few (almost 300) hits on this story (mostly on the first chapter, but still). But only 9 reviews (and none for Chapter 5)? Please, people. Reviews are an author's life-blood! How about I make you peoples a deal? For every person that reviews this chapter, I'll read and review one of your HP stories. (If you have no HP stories, I'll read one of your stories for a category I'm familiar with.)

If you didn't read the previous paragraph, here's the gist: R&R, and you'll get an R/R in return!


End file.
